1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a portable computer, and more particularly, to a portable computer and a data storage module of the portable computer.
2. Description of Related Art
With development in technology, electronic apparatus have become indispensable in people's lives. Humanized electronic apparatus with good function have been continuously introduced with the continuous advancing of electronic technology. As to the development and application of personal computers, desktop personal computers (desktop PCs) were first introduced. However, the desktop PCs are bulky and inconvenient to carry. Accordingly, portable computes, such as notebook PCs, were developed with the technology development.
It should be noted that, during the course of making the portable computer thinner, the available internal space of the portable computer is becoming less and less. As a result, various components in the portable computer are positioned close to one another so that the components cannot be easily replaced. To the user, a data storage device (e.g., a hard disk) may often need to be replaced because of insufficiency of the storage capacity or damage. However, the data storage device in the portable computer currently cannot be easily removed from the body of the portable computer.